The Apprentice
by frankaa
Summary: This is what happens when limits are pushed.


Severus had his eyes on the girl all year; all three-hundred-and-sixty-five days since she had become his apprentice. She stormed in and opened the door trapped deep inside his mind, that he had thought to be permanently closed long ago, with only ghosts living behind it now. She gusted straight through the debris and was forcing herself further in his life every one of those three-hundred-and-sixty-five.

She was a demanding swot. She had walked into his office, not one full day after she had graduated, and practically demanded that he accept her apprentice application.

"I have not had an apprentice in all my years of teaching. What makes you think that, _if_ I were to decide to take it upon myself to continue baby-sitting outside of scheduled hours, I would choose to put up with _such an insufferable pest_?"

He had taken his usual precaution to make his message clear, enunciating each word with as much distaste as possible, but his defense was useless. Snape knew as soon as he saw her eyes flair and a wicked smirk play upon her lips that he would, indeed, be taking a new apprentice.

"Because, _sir—_" _how could this young woman purr and hiss at the same time? _Snape thought, "—I happen to know you _must _accept an apprentice this year. Furthermore, I know that you know, no one will choose to continue to put up with _you _for another three years. I am simply making this easier on you. I will ask questions, incessantly, but I won't infuriate you with stupidity, and I will stay loyal to you. Then, after three years, I'll be out of your hair and you can be in solitude for the rest of your days."

From that point onward, she was his apprentice.

She would never know that when she left that day a smirk appeared on his own mouth. _So, she would remain loyal to _him_? We'll see about that,_ he thought as he immediately began to plan.

Severus had made the first year a nightmare for even himself. Every potion covered was so mindless, a first year could pass his apprenticeship. He had hoped to bore her out of the programme, or piss her off enough that she would act on her Gryffindor tendencies and do something that allowed him to dismiss her early. However, Miss Granger was not to be unnerved; she had passed every single test he had for her, and never complained once. She still left his office each day with that wicked grin plastered on her lips, all the while torturing him. He had also made her continue to wear her formal school robes while brewing, to further try to irritate her. He wanted her to quit, to leave him be—who would have thought such a devious plain could back fire?

She wore them in a dark grey color and they fit extraordinarily well. _That is what you get for forcing a woman to wear a girls clothes._ The fabric hugged her wide hips and narrow waist. The first two buttons were always undone because, while the rest of her robes fit beautifully, the top was far too tight for her breasts. This gave him just a subtle peak at what lie underneath, while he hovered behind her and looked over her "_work."_ Yes, _that_ is what he was doing.

_That _is what he was doing the very day her revenge ensued, too. Watching such an enticing witch execute her work with such grace. Severus watched her hands and wondered what those hands could do to him. What power could his hands have over her, too? Gods, how he wanted to know!

Severus knew his dreams were useless. Sure she was a wonderful fantasy, always in his mind when he needed to take himself in hand because he was over come with desire, or the times when he visited his regulars at Knockturn Alley. He knew, though, could never have her. She was young and beautiful and had enough intelligence to compete with most potion masters. _Yet she chose you!_ that voice in his head called to him, but, no, he was older, scarred, and couldn't give her what she needed. More importantly, this girl was the bloody bane of his existence until a year ago! He certainly couldn't shag her all while saving face.

"Sir?" Snape snapped out of it once his apprentice turned around and stared up at him. He was quick to meet her eyes, and hopped she hadn't noticed him staring at more than her potion.

_There's her damned smirk again!_

"What _is_ it Granger?" he barked.

"Well, sir, while this sits for the required hour I had something for you."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the girl. What was she getting at? "Surely you have noticed it has been a full year since I've started my programme and I thought I should get you something for putting up with such an..." at this the girl seemed to take a moment to recollect "'insufferable' swot."

"What cheek, Miss Granger" he purred. Oh the girl was good, but he would not crack. Surely she was waiting for an opportunity to slip in and make him admit that he was wrong about her insufferable nature.

He would rather kiss Lord Voldemort's great nan.

Hermione turned and walked to her bag and Severus watched her closely. A book, perhaps? A subscription to his favorite potions journal? Moreover, what the hell would he say to her? Certainly he couldn't _thank_ her!

But, no, that was not in the cards for Severus Snape.

Instead of reaching for a book, Hermione Granger went for her wand and turned back to her professor with a deadly grin. Severus Snape had lived to face down the damned Dark Lord but never, _never_, had he been this terrified.

She approached him, her eyes sparkling with life and never leaving his own. She was getting so close that Severus started to subconsciously back away from her advancing form. His breath hitched in his chest and his brain seemed to shut off.

This lioness knew her prey and had a plan to get him back. _I'm done for_. Severus gulped with an audible click, and while he knew he was doomed he couldn't do anything that required taking his eyes off hers.

_Oh Merlin, what is she going to do? What hex in that encyclopedia she calls a brain is she going to bestow upon me? This is what you get you old fool! She has had a _year_ of pent up animosity saved all for _you!_ There is absolutely no way I am walking out of here with all of my limbs attached!_

Severus' mind was racing as he began to react in fear of his lovely and deathly apprentice. Hermione, noticing this change in him, kept approaching, never allowing her face to read as anything other than that undeniable human look that appears before the opportunity of slow, delicious slaughter. She drew nearer to him until he backed straight into his chair. She stopped before him and placed one of her graceful hands upon his chest and pushed him down into it.

"_Vinculum_!" she spoke.

_Shite!_

Hermione said noting at first, she only continued to bare her eyes into his own and play with a strand of her hair, and all while that wicked smirk played on her lips. She seemed lost in her thoughts.

_Snap out of it, man!_

"Miss Granger! What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing? I suggest you untie me, or has that mind of yours _finally _gone?" he hissed. No, he would not raise his voice. It was a powerful weapon and he had to use it to his advantage, not waste it shouting like a brute.

"Oh, _Professor_ Snape, I told you already. Do pay attention! Now, don't you want your present? I think you will rather enjoy it."

Severus, again, gulped to break the silence.

"Miss Granger, I insist that you stop this instantly and let me go..."

Severus' last word died on his lips as Granger twister her hair onto the top of her head and pushed her wand through it to keep it in place. She swiftly moved those hands down to the top of her robes and began to pull ever so slowly at her buttons.

"Now, Sir, I think we should have a discussion. While I appreciate your teaching methods, I think that while brewing the fact that I must wear these thick robes is quite ridiculous, don't you agree? I would be much more comfortable in something more freeing."

Hermione had finished her lecture with unbuttoning the final button on her top and let it fall to the floor, leaving her in nothing but a navy lace bra leaving very little to imagine. All the while, her eyes never leaving the man tied up in front of her.

Severus, the rational man, was completely unreachable at this point. In his place was left Severus, the warm-blooded male and, actually, most of his blood was fueling into only one area.

Hermione, of course, didn't miss a beat. "Now, now, Sir; what did I say about paying attention! This year has been a wonderful learning experience for me. All these potions we have reviewed, while certainly useful in there own right, aren't exactly help me move forward in the field, now are they?" She smirked at that and started to untie her skirt. "Yes, I must admit our first exam left me quite flabbergasted, but as we start our second year together, I think it is best to expand my repertoire to more advanced potions, yes?"

With that the witch slipped off her skirt and shoes and she was standing in a pair of matching lace knickers and a garter belt attached to her sheer stockings. Her barely covered breast looked edible. Her curves were even more luscious and defined than he dare to imagine in his fantasies. It was too much to take in with all his senses, and for Merlin's sake he could _smell her._

His eyes roamed her body and his blood continued to feed his cock. Never had he thought he would be tied to a chair watching his apprentice, _Hermione Granger!,_ strip for him, but now that it had indeed happened, he wanted only one thing.

No, he _needed_ it.

Hermione must have seen the need in his eyes because she was again walking toward him and now he was absolutely helpless. She straddled him, her core most likely soaking his slacks, from the sent of it. Then, Hermione, knowing his was starved from years of malnourishment, lifted up her still covered breasts and he moved his face, without ever a second thought, to nuzzle and suck at whatever warmth he could reach.

As Snape was preoccupied with his nuzzling, she moved her hands to make quick work of his shirt. Skin to skin. It was all too delightful and he showed his appreciation by gliding his tongue against the fabric of her skin, dipping it beneath the thin covering that still held to her breasts. Hermione moaned against his ear, only further enticing his ever growing need.

"Let me touch you," he rasped, finally able to speak.

Hermione smiled and gently shook her head no. "Not yet. See, while my gift _to you_ is pleasure, my gift _to myself_ is _you_ and you will be unwrapped and played with as such."

Hermione pushed back the fabric of his shirt and allowed it to hang in a jumbled mess around his arms that were still tied together behind the chair. Her lips, just missing his thin mouth, met with his jaw. She allowed her tongue to sweep against its angle and continue down to lap around his apple and collarbone. Her hands worked in time with her mouth and fluctuated between gently brushing and tugging at his nipples. Severus, trying to keep himself together, could only close his eyes and hang his head back as a trapped moan finally escaped to break against the quite of the room.

Upon hearing his reaction, Hermione, who was so enticed she felt drugged, instinctively bucked against his warm erection, which only caused them to moan even louder.

She moved back slightly and unbuttoned his trousers. When she completed the row of buttons that stood as obstacles, she left his lap and kneeled before the chair to pull them and his pants off.

From this position she could unwrap him better. Once his pants were pooled around his feet, she took time to really look at him. She placed her hands upon his calves and slid them up past his knees and on top his thoughts, his hairs caressing them as she moved. She was then at face with his length. It was that indeed: long and thick and looked like velvet. It was inviting her to play, to worship, and that is what she would do. Hermione's tongue slid across and began to tug on her bottom lip. Severus saw her tug at her bottom lip in hunger from his vantage point above her and nearly moaned at the sight and the thought of what she might do to him. Was it really a few moments ago he was in fear of loosing his life?

Hermione bent forward to slowly kiss the head of his member. _Our first kiss,_ she thought with a smirk before she slowly pushed down his foreskin and allowed her tongue to play. Severus moaned and bucked up hoping to find himself in the warmth of her pink mouth. Little did he know that she was enjoying this as much as him, but still she didn't allow him space in her mouth. With his skin held back in one hand she moved her pink tongue from the tip of his cock to the base and up again. She repeated this a few more times in several directions so that when she finally reached the top again and slid him fully into her mouth he had no idea it was coming.

Severus cried out as his apprentice swallowed him whole, and he pushed himself in her mouth as much as his tied up body would allow. Her mouth was warm and inviting, and he had an odd thought that he could find a home in Hermione Granger. She was young and beautiful and gave the best head he had ever had, but she was more, too. Though, this quickly faded for the moment as she began to suck him.

Hermione sucked him until she removed him from her mouth with a pop, only to go down on him again. This time, when she met the base she began to bob her head up and down and she felt him release a bit into her throat. He truly did taste delightful.

She released him and looked up to see his mouth slack and his eyes glassy, but staring into her own. She had never seen anything more erotic and it went straight to her core, as she felt her knickers dampen further.

Hermione stood and reached her hands behind her to finally remove her bra. Her breasts sprang free and Snape moved his eyes to them and began to look thirsty. His tongue mimicked her earlier movements as it reached out to lick his lips to attempt to quench his need.

Hermione moved her hands to her breasts and quickly tugged and pinched her own nipples allowing herself to moan ever so slightly before gliding her hands over her slick skin to the fabric of her knickers. She allowed her fingers to glide under the band of the fabric a few times before slowly bringing them down and stepping out of them. She now stood before him bare. She had a trimmed mound of curls to cover, what he imagined to be, her tight womanhood. She was ideally curvy and tiny and standing before _him_ giving _him_ pleasure, giving herself pleasure because of her want _of him_.

He couldn't say anything, so he remained silent. Hermione, on the other hand walked nearer to where he was tied to the chair and grasped his length as she slowly lowered herself upon it.

Severus hissed when his head met her wet pussy, and cried out, mixing with her own moan of relief, when she was fully impaled upon his cock. She was tighter than he could even imagine. She slowly rocked against him and made the most delicious sounds with her pink, swollen mouth. Severus wanted to throw his head back and moan, he wanted to buck into her wildly, to fuck her until that mouth screamed his name over and over alerting the entire castle that she was being taken fully by none other than Severus Snape, but all he could do was look at that her pretty little mouth.

"Hermione," his voice finally broke the silence, and upon hearing her given name from him for the first time in all her years she stopped her rocking and stared at him, but before worry could sink in he demanded her, "Kiss me."

She moved her mouth to his and slowly kissed him. It was sinful and delicious. He couldn't even move, couldn't guide her with his hands, but he was doing it all without them. He moved his mouth off hers and licked her closed lips until they opened with a moan of delight. Their tongues danced and sent waves of electricity from them to the tips of their fingers. It washed him clean, cleaner than he had been in years. He urged her with his mouth and she began to rock against him. He felt her tighten around him and he knew she was going to come. His mouth proved to be too much for her.

Hermione reluctantly moved her mouth from his and began to pant as she reached her climax. She was slicked in sweat, as was he, and he wanted to taste her. As she began to rock quicker and deeper, she rested her forehead on the side of his own, and he licked and nibbled the edge of her earlobe and her neck. She purred then, right into his ear, "Severus," and he felt her tighten around him as she came.

His name in his ear was too much. Her voice was filled with lust and need and she all but moaned it. It was better, Severus made her _purr_ like the pussy that she was. His little lioness. After all, she could be nothing other than his after tonight and he would ensure it.

"Let me go_, _witch. Untie me, _now!"_ This was not the same Snape who asked the same from her moments ago, this Snape wasn't even asking, he was demanding and she whispered a spell against him allowing the ropes to fall off.

Now she was worried; Now he was wearing the smirk.

"So, you think you can disguise your need for me by telling me it is _you _who will give _me _pleasure? Well, where is it, witch? Do you think just by sucking my prick I will bow down before you? Do you think that I am as desperate as all that? Well, you are mistaken, but don't worry, I will have my pleasure from you yet."

Severus used his freed hands to grip her hips to pull her off of him and placed her upon his work table. He quickly let one hand go and pushed everything to the floor. None of it mattered now. He needed to have her, needed take her, claim her, so she could never leave him.

He didn't waste time. He gripped at her soft flesh again and gently pushed her down against the table and immediately pushed into her warmth. She was still coming down from her previous climax, but he didn't care. He would push her limits, so much so that she would be screaming this time. He plunged in and out, deep and fast, so that each stroke hit her spot inside and she began to pulse around his cock. "Yes, witch," he purred. He leaned forward, loosing speed, but made up for it by slowly and deeply hitting her sweat spot to thoroughly make her loose her mind. "Yes," he hissed in her ear "_Yes_, Hermione. I am going to make sure I get my pleasure now, pet. Thats what you are isn't it? _My _pet?" He kept his slow, steady, intoxicated rhythm making Hermione moan louder and louder, until she was close to coming again. Then, Severus began to thrust quicker, all while chanting her name. "Come, Hermione. Come around me and give me the pleasure you promised. _Yes_! That's it my sweet girl, come, now!"

She did. Hermione screamed out his name and came around him, and as he _felt _her come drip down around them he all but lost control. He let out a low growl and joined her in release.

Hermione didn't remember much after that, she was too far lost in pleasure to recall him lifting her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around him, and having him place her in his bed with him to sleep. Hermione only recalled the bliss and pleasure of being wrapped in his strong arms, and the feeling that she could never again be with anyone else without finding them lacking in someway. Yes, she was indeed his, but she had a feeling that he was hers as well.


End file.
